fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy X: Fuglies Edition
About FFF is a fan fiction based on Final Fantasy X. The story features Lacey, a Summoner from the isle of Besaid whose quest it is to destroy Sin, a monster who cannot be destroyed permanently, she has to go to every temple in Spira and pray to the faith to gain their trust and to lend her their power in the form of an Aeon. A great creature capable of immense power. She then must challenge Sin, summoning the final Aeon and defeating him. She is on this quest with her Guardians; Kay, Kitty, Conall, and Spike. Main Characters *Kay Wolf on [[User:Naya Rivera|Joe]] - Kay is a Black Mage. A Mage is a being who specializes in magic. A Black Mage focuses on offensive magic. However due to Kay's power he is more than capable of other levels of magic. Kay is a blunt, cold person but has a lot of love for his fellow guardians and Lacey. *Blair Lyon on [[User:EternalFlame|Nate]] - Blair is a young man who was transported from another world. Blair is fun loving and enjoys living life to the fullest but in this world, it's a dangerous trait. Blair is eventually trained as a Swift Warrior. A Warrior who possess the agility of a Thief and a few different spells. *Lacey Morris on [[User:TheFemaleBoss|Sydney]] - Lacey is a Summoner, someone who is capable of speaking with the Faith and getting their Aeons, she is also a White Mage, a Mage who focuses on protective and healing magic. Lacey is kind and friendly and always tries to see the best in any situation but is very protective of her guardians. *Conall Bailey on [[User:Scarecrows|Kyler]] - Conall is the crafty member of the group and specializes in more than one job class. Conall is primarily a Gunner, someone who uses a handgun loaded with specialized bullets, but he also trained as a thief, being able to swipe items and gil from enemies quickly. *Aiden Brooks / Alexander Cook on [[User:Nxt2Normalfan|Kyle]] - Aiden is another person who was transported from his world to Spira, however he wasn't as fortunate as Blair. *Kitty "Kit" Gardyner on [[User:PeonyPetals|Angelika]] - Kitty is an Alchemist, using items to mix together stronger items and fight with them. Kitty is fun loving and bubbly, which allows her to get to know Blair better. *Wolf Boon - Wolf is an Al Bhed and a childhood friend of Lacey's, his heritage often leads to him being attacked and he was ran off Besaid Island because of it. His job class is that of a Warrior. He's kind and friendly but he has a temper and loses control. *Spike Garret on [[User:EXO-M|Matt]] - Spike is the muscle of the group and has trained as a Dark Knight, a very powerful job class that focuses on sacrificing their own health to inflict damage to their opponents. Spike is a silent guardian, he rarely speaks and allows his protective nature to do the talking for him. Recurring Characters *Percival Quincy - A Summoner from Bevelle. A stuck up person who is guarded by his two younger siblings. Percival is often critical of Lacey and her group because she has so many Guardians *Pace - Pace was a Summoner who Spike once guarded when he was younger. Unfortunately they Pace called it quits in the Calm Lands because he felt alone. Episodes *Episode 1: All Washed Up With No Where To Go *Episode 2: Get #Wrekt *Episode 3: Fulfilment of The Prophecy *Episode 4: Another Piece of the Puzzle *Episode 5: For the Ones We Love *Episode 6: Do or Die *Episode 7: Stars Dance *Episode 8: Face to Face *Episode 9: Home Is Where the Heart Is *Episode 10: The Past is the Past *Episode 11: For Spira